


Pretty Little Liars

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Pretty Little Liars [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle is the new girl at Rosewood, though she is shy, Danielle quickly wins over new friends when she stands upto the local mean girl. Her life is never the same again, although it has already been turned upside down.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe & Alison DiLaurentis, John Wolfe & Danielle Wolfe, Phil/Elizabeth Wolfe
Series: Pretty Little Liars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093379





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the storyline within the seven seasons of the TV series of the same name.
> 
> Also, this explores the dark-side of Danielle and why she was considered as a very dangerous girl to be messed with.

Danielle was born in London, UK, to a tight-mob family. She is the only daughter of Philip 'Phil' Wolfe (Harvey Keitel) and Elizabeth Wolfe (Olivia Colman), she is the only sibling and younger sister to her older brother, John (who is two years older than her). Phil and Elizabeth were totally strict on their only children, their views on their own children were the same as their views on other people.

Sometimes, Phil and Elizabeth physically abused their children (to show them who is in control), and mainly to gain respect from their children. Although the physical beatings happened in their own home, John and Danielle stuck together. They even refused to gain friends as their parents wouldn't have approved of it, in a way, John and Danielle became each other's protector.

Eventually, John rebelled against the mob and stood upto his father; "You can't bully me anymore, and nor can you bully my sister." John said to his father, which only enraged Phil more.

"You are my son, and I will not let a coward like you talk back to me." Phil responded before beating his son to a pulp.

*Danielle's voice is heard*

"After that day, my older brother left the house (taking the secrets with him). John was twelve years old when he left and I was ten years old. A couple of months after my fourteenth birthday, my dad got a promotion (within the mob) and he was transferred to Rosewood, Pennysylvania. So we packed our bags and left, I had to leave my friends behind, but most of all I was leaving my older brother. We had no idea where he was and I missed him terribly."

//////////

We arrived in Rosewood, PA, and I unfastened my belt and got out of the car. As I stood in the field, my heart stopped beating for a while, everything that was in London was now gone and I had to get used to being in Rosewood. After unpacking my stuff, I decorated my bedroom and put the picture of me and John on my bedside table.  
"Sweetheart?!" My father said after knocking on my door.

I glanced up to look at him, quickly standing to attention and waiting for his permission to allow me to speak.

"At ease! Sir yes sir." I replied before standing in the new position. "I will be watching when you are not at home, also you will have bodyguards to take you everywhere." He said, as I secretly seethed inside, "Yes sir." I responded as he smiled, "Good girl." Said my father before leaving my room.

I sat on the bed and screamed into my pillow, nothing was ever gonna change and I wasn't happy about it. It was enough to suffocate myself, and bodyguards was the icing on my (already) dull life with my parents.

That evening (at teatime) we ate in silence, as we did everytime. I was brought up with the saying that, 'Children Should Be Seen and Not Heard'. Afterwards, my mother took the plates away and I was left with my dad (alone), yes he was my father but I was terrified of him.

"Tomorrow, you will be driven to school by a bodyguard and you will be starting at Rosewood High School." He said sternly as I daren't speak out of turn, and so I nodded at him, "Good, now go and have a bath." I got up quickly and sprinted out of the kitchen, I lived my life on egg shells and I was constantly fearing my parents' when they were angry.

//////////

After my bath, I got dried and dressed. Taking my dirty clothes downstairs and placing them in the washer, then I went back upstairs and climbed on my bed. I was reading something when my mother came into my room;

"Your father tells me that you have accepted the new school, is that you?" She asked me as I looked at her.

"Yes Ma'am." I responded to her as she smiled at me, "Good girl. We love you and we want what's best for you!" My mother replied, while hinting that I was now an only child, and I was expected to take over from my father when he passes away.

"What about John, mother? He's my brother and your son." I replied, as she slapped me round the face, "You do not/ nor do you ever mention your brother's name in my presence or your father's presence, do you understand me?" I clinched my cheek as it stung from the slap and I forced my tears back.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Ma'am." I said as she stood up, "Good, now there will be no talk of John in this household anymore. Get some rest, you have school in the morning." With that my mother walked out of my bedroom and I went into my en bathroom and put some cold water on my cheek.

My parents had completely froze John out of their lives, even disowning him for turning his back on the mob and to be honest, I was beginning to do the same. John is my brother and I love him, I snuck downstairs to hear my parents talking about my brother, and I was absolutely disgusted by them.

"I don't know what is happening to her? Danielle has this silly idea that John is coming back and he isn't, he betrayed us and everything we are as a mob family." My mother said as my father agreed.

"I will deal with it, right now let's just focus on her and getting her settled into this school." Replied my father as I felt sick to the core and then I went back upto my bedroom as they hugged each other.

As I closed my bedroom door, I grabbed a small box from my cabinet drawer and I opened it. Inside the box was a golden locket that John gave me to me before he left, the inscription read; "Love You Always Dani" I smiled a little as I put the necklace on and I returned the box to the drawer.

//////////

I was awoken the following morning to the sounds of birds chirping, I got in the bath and got dressed for school, before heading downstairs, I put the locket inside my t-shirt (to hide it from my parents). The locket was all I had left of my brother, and I still believed that one day, he was gonna return and save me from our vile parents.  
As with every morning, we ate breakfast in silence and then I was driven to school. I stared out of the window and gazed upon the greeny fields that passed. A few moments later, the bodyguard pulled up at the school and we were met by the headteacher, Mrs Harcourt.

"Good morning Danielle, I'm Mrs Harcourt and I will be showing you around the school." She said as we shook hands, I became shy immediately and then walked with her to the school reception. Then she took me on a tour of the school and I felt more nervous each time, nevertheless I met the teachers and I rarely spoke to them.  
Mrs Harcourt then left me with the teacher, Mr Sharwood and he was funny. After pairing me with a guy (who I later figured out was the popular stud of the school), I remained silent and I agreed with him on many things.


	2. Gaining Friends

After the first lesson, I was walking through the playground and was just minding my own business, when Alison (the mean girl of Rosewood – The supposed self-named Queen Bee), came over to me and spoke to me;

“It is customary to kiss the hand of the Queen.” She said as her friends just smiled, I looked at her and replied.

“Now, I wouldn’t kiss that hand – not even if someone paid me a million pounds. Anyway, those hands look like they haven’t seen a sink for days, so dirty if you ask me.” Alison didn’t like being talk back to at all.

Trust me, Alison was that type of girl, who demanded respect but never really showed it. “How dare you?” She said in response, as I smirked at her, “Believe me, it really wasn’t that hard.” I replied as she looked me up and down.

“Your nothing but a loser, Wolfe.” Alison said – trying so desperately hard to get one over me, I pitted her, I really did.

“I guess it’s better to be a loser, than a heartless slut who needs to have dim-witted followers who obliviously think your a friend rather than an enemy. Wouldn’t you think so?” I responded as the other students came rallying around me, this was something that Alison did not like.

“You don’t even wear make-up, your a freak, Wolfe.” Alison’s comebacks were not even scratching the surface of my skin. “Ouch, like that even hurt me. But then again, it does make me wonder for someone (like you) to wear all that make-up, you must be wanting to hide all that acne on your face.” I responded as everyone just laughed at her.

With that she ran off and cried, everyone hailed me as a hero.


	3. Showing The Popular Boy Who’s The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The popular boy tries his best to win Danielle’s heart.

I had just arrived at school, and I was at my locker when the popular boy came over to me and started flirting with me.

“Your so sexy and hot that you set my heart alight.” He said as he ran his hand on my thigh and I watched him do it before grabbing his spare hand and twisting it up his back, while pinning him against the lockers.

“Get this into your skull Romeo, I ain’t interested at all.” I responded as Alison saw everything and she ran off in tears.

I would assume that the popular boy, David was her boyfriend and he tried to make a move on me. However, I let him go and he went back to his mates. I made my way to the classroom and I saw Alison, “You ok?” I asked her as she looked at me.

“He cheats on me (a lot), any new girl who arrives at the school. There isn’t a girl in this hasn’t slept with him, well except from you.” Alison responded, I felt for her.

I slipped my arm around her shoulders, I leaned in and reassured her; “I ain’t interested in him at all, he isn’t my type. Listen hun, one day you will find a guy who will worship you in every-way and will only see you as his one and only.” I replied as she smiled at me.

“Yeah, thanks Danielle.” Alison replied really sincere and I smiled at her.

From then on, Alison and I became close as friends and we began to respect each other a lot more better. One night, I was at home when I heard stones hitting my window and I got up from my bed and walked over to the window.

Peeking out of the window, I saw Alison stood there and smiling; “Alison, it’s warm. Come on up.” I through some rope down to her and she climbed up, eventually I held her hand as she climbed into my bedroom.

Once in, I closed the window and she sat on my bed with me; “Are your parents home?” She asked me – noticing how quiet it was.

“No, they are on a business trip.” I replied as she looked at me, “So they leave you on your own all the time then?” I nodded at her.

“Yeah, I can look after myself.” I stated as she smiled at me, “Oh, would you like something to eat and drink?” I asked her as she smiled at me.

We went downstairs and I put a four-cheese pizza and some wedges into the oven, then I got the milkshakes out, “I like Chocolate milkshake, Danielle.” Alison said as I smiled at her, “Me too, Alison.” I replied.

When the pizza and wedges were done, I grabbed the mayonnaise and we went upstairs back to my bedroom. We shared the pizza and the wedges, then the house-phone rang. I answered it; “Hello?” I asked as a male – voice responded.

“Danielle, everything ok?” My dad asked me, as I looked at Alison. “Yeah, erm I just wondered would I be ok to have friends over when your not here please.” I asked him, “We will take about it when we get home tomorrow afternoon, ok.” My dad said as I nodded, “Yeah.” Then we hung up and I got frustrated.

Alison pulled me into her arms, I just cuddled her; “I’m sorry, but they can be difficult.” I said as she pulled away, “My parents are the same, mind if I stay here tonight please Danielle?” She asked me.

“Sure, I would love the company.” I replied as she smiled at me, then she got changed and I put her clothes in the washing machine. After the washer was done, I put her clothes into the dryer and then I returned upstairs with Alison.

We fell asleep (snuggled upto each other), the following morning we woke up and Alison got a bath and got dressed into her school uniform.

Then we walked to school as I avoided the escort; “You have to be escorted to school?” Alison asked me as I nodded at her.

“It’s a long story.” I replied as she smiled at me.

Over the next couple of months, David tried his best to get into my knickers but I pushed him away and I became friends with Alison and her fiends.


	4. Things Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David (the popular boy) is found dead at the school and Alison disappears.

Arriving at school, I noticed a police car and Aria pulled me aside; “Alison is missing, and the popular boy – David was found dead this morning.” I was shocked.

“I will find Alison ok, let’s get the school day sorted and finished.” I responded as she nodded at me.

After the police spoke to me, I went through the day and just wondered where Alison was. Then at three thirty pm, the school bell rang and I raced home to get changed, then I left to go and find Alison.

“Alison! Alison, where are you? Alison, it’s Danielle.” I shouted as I walked through the woods looking for Alison.

Just then a stick broke behind me and I saw Alison, she had messy hair and she had ripped clothes, which indicated that she had been sexually assaulted. I opened my arms and she ran into my arms while collapsing from tears.

I comforted her, before I took her home to my parents’ home. I let her get a bath and change into some of my old clothes, I made her something to eat and she ate her sandwich; “Just so you know Alison, I’m here for you.” I said as she nodded at me.

“Thank you, Danielle. I guess you know!” She stated, I nodded at her.

“Yes. David was found dead this morning.” I saw her hand twitching.

I watched her as she got up and just gave me a cuddle, I embraced her as she cried on my shoulder. Right now she needed a friend, I let stay with me and I kept her safe.

A couple of weeks later, I was at school when Alison came in and she looked really pale. “You look poorly! Are you ok?” I asked her as she shook her head, “Its my monthly. I don’t feel well at all.” Alison replied as I rubbed her shoulder softly and she gave me a soft smile.

We returned to the school work, and then we left school.


	5. Thinking of John

“Stop, would you Elizabeth.” My dad shouted at my mother as I was upstairs in my bedroom.

“Why? Because I can’t keep living with her fantasy that John is coming back to get her.” My mother responded, just then I heard my dad’s footsteps coming upstairs and into my bedroom, he grabbed my arm and twisted it up my back, while pinning me against the wall.

“Listen to me and I am only saying this once. John is not coming back and you are taking over as the head of the mob when I pass away. Now stop believing that he is gonna rescue you from us, because he isn’t got it.” He barked at me.

I responded (through the pain), “Sir yes sir.” He let me go, then he left my bedroom and I closed the door behind him.

Afterwards, I laid on my bed and took the golden locket from under my t-shirt. I opened it and looked at the picture of me and brother John. I closed it up and checked my arm over, I had a bruise and it did hurt but I still believed in my brother.


	6. Opening Up To Alison

“Do you remember when I said that m parents can be difficult?” I asked Alison as she looked at me, “Yeah sure.” Alison replied as I played with my locket.

“Well, they are apart of a mob family. I’m supposed to take over from my father when he dies, but I don’t want it. My parents physically abuse me, and they did used to beat my older brother.” I replied as she looked at me. “Brother?!” Alison responded confused.

I showed her the photo of me and my brother, “This is my older brother, John. He was twelve years old when he left and he gave me this locket, I believe that he is gonna come back for me and we will be happy.” I said as she put the photo on my bedside table and then moved up to me.

"Don't you ever give up on, on believing that your brother is coming back for you - because one day he will come back." Alison said before tucking my hair behind me ear.

I smiled at her, "Thank you. I won't stop believing that my brother will come back for me, that's why I keep this locket around my neck it has a picture of me and my brother inside it.

I looked at the picture and just sighed (painfully); "I miss him Alison, I miss him so much." I said as she wrapped her arms around me and just comforted me.


	7. Sneaking Out To Meet Alison

I was in my bedroom, just reading a newspaper article on my laptop – when I was suddenly startled by little sounds of something hitting my window. Climbing off of my bed and sighing, I walked over to my window and opened the curtains.

Smiling as I see Alison, I opened my window and spoke to her; “What on earth are you wearing Alison?” I asked her as she smiled at me.

“I bought it today from the mall Danielle. Please tell me you are coming out with me, please please.” Alison begged me as I relented, “Ok, I’m just getting changed.” I responded as she smiled at me.

However, my parents were too busy to notice me – unless I had been naughty or disrespectful. After changing, I climbed out of my window and jumped from the ledge. Landing on my feet (like a cat) and Alison just smiled at me.

“Are you sure that you weren’t a cat in your past life?” Alison said teasingly as I smiled at her, “Maybe, Alison. Come on before anyone sees us.” I stated as I grabbed her hand and we ran off into the distance.

We sat by the riverside and just enjoyed the peace and quiet, “So, how have you been lately?” Alison said to me as I looked down, then I replied to her;

“Well, my brother John has released a song called ‘Don’t Cry Out Loud’ and it’s beautiful.” She smiled at me, “May I hear it please?” She asked me as I smiled at her.

I got my phone out and went to my music, “I downloaded it after hearing it and erm, he misses me Alison.” I state to her as she sat next to me and let her put my earphone in. Pressing play on the song and she heard it;

John Wolfe – Don’t Cry Out Loud

“Dani cried the day the circus came to town,  
'Cause she didn't want parades just passing by her.  
So she painted on a smile and took up with some clown.  
Why she danced without a net up on the wire  
I know a lot about her 'cause you see  
Dani is an awful lot like me 

Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside  
And learn how to hide our feelings 

Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall  
Remember you almost had it all

Dani saw that when they pulled the big top down  
They'd left behind her dreams among the litter  
And the different kind of love she thought she'd found  
There was nothing more than sawdust and some glitter  
But Dani can't be broken 'cause you see  
She had the finest teacher, that was me, I told her

Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside  
And learn how to hide your feelings 

Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall  
Remember you almost had it all

After the song has finished, Alison looked at me; “He does miss you. I’m guessing that only he called you Dani, then?” I nodded, “Yeah.” I responded as she slipped her arm around me.

“Keep believing Danielle, because one day, you will be reunited with him. I know I can’t promise that, but you have that faith in believing that he is gonna return for you and he will one day.” Alison said as I smiled at her and she returned that smile.

However, we returned back home – I climbed back up the rope and back into my bedroom, I quickly changed back into my nightwear and returned the rope back in my hiding place. Returning back to the window, I spoke to Alison and eventually she went home (as she only lived two doors down from my parents’ home.

Closing the window, I closed the curtains and returned to my bed and laid on it. I could hear my parents downstairs, however I went downstairs and heard them talking: Before I could head into the kitchen, my dad saw me;

“You ok Danielle?” He asked me as I froze in fear, “Yes sir, I was just going to get a hot chocolate.” I replied as he walked over to me, stroking my thigh as I felt uncomfortable. “You better not be having sex with boys, because if you do, I will hurt you.” My father said really menacingly as I shuddered.

“No sir, I’m not.” I responded, shaking with fear. “Good, now go and make yourself a hot chocolate and you may return upstairs.” He said as I nodded, “Yes sir.” I quickly hurried into the kitchen, making the hot chocolate, I went back upstairs and had avoided my parents for the rest of the night.

Eventually, I fell asleep with my left arm tucked under my head and my right arm resting on my hip as I slept. The following morning, I woke up and got a shower before getting dressed for school and then I had breakfast with my parents.

“Your mother and I are going away for a bit on a business trip. You will be here on your own and we expect you to behave in a decent manner young lady.” My father said breaking the silence.

“Yes sir.” I replied, he nodded at me and then excused me, “Good, now go on. Matthew is waiting for you.” He said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin and then I left the table, - grabbing my school stuff and then heading out of the front door.


	8. Spending Time With Alison

I was stood at my locker at school, when Alison sneaked up on me;

 _"Gotcha."_ Alison said as I held her arms (which were safely tucked around my tummy). _"Yeah, you got me Alison."_ I replied as her friends came towards us.

Turning to Alison, I whispered in her ear, _"My parents are away so I have the house to myself. Can you pop round later?"_ I asked her as she smiled at me, _"Sure. Then you can do my hair too."_ Alison responded as I smiled at her, _"Sure I will."_ I replied as we parted ways and then she joined me in class with our friends Aria, Spencer, Hannah and Emily.

Throughout the day, we had fun and had a laugh. At three o'clock the bell rang and I went home, I didn't have my bodyguards (as my parents) had taken them with them. After a shower and changing into night shorts and a vest top, I set up the TV and then the hair straightens.

About twenty minutes later, Alison showed up and I smiled at her. Alison took her clothes off and she was wearing a mini mouse vest top and light blue pyjamas, which I adored so much.

 _"Fancy a cup of tea, Alison?"_ I asked her as she looked at me, _"How about a hot chocolate, please."_ She responded as I smiled at her warmly, _"Sure."_ With that, I went into the kitchen and Alison followed me. I made the hot chocolates' as Alison couldn't keep her eyes off of me, I just smiled at her.

 _"So, the hair straightens are ready, and the entertainment is sorted."_ I said - before Alison stopped me, _"What about pizza and wedges, with Mayonnaise Danielle?"_ She said excitedly.

 _"Yes, I will put them in when we get hungry."_ I replied as she ran over and hugged me.

Just then a song came on the radio - _'Love Can Build A Bridge' The Judds. "I love this song." "Me too."_ Alison responded, before we had a slow dance to the song.

_I'd gladly walk across the desert with no shoes upon my feet_   
_To share with you the last bite of bread I had to eat_   
_I would swim out to save you in your sea of broken dreams_   
_When all your hopes are sinking, let me show you what love means_

_Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?_

_I would whisper love so loudly, every heart could understand  
That love and only love can join the trials of man  
I would give my hearts' desire so that you might see_

_The first step is to realize that it all begins with you and me_

_Love can build a bridge_   
_Between your heart and mine_   
_Love can build a bridge_   
_Don't you think it's time?_   
_Don't you think it's time?_

_When we stand together, it's our finest hour_   
_We can do anything (anything)_   
_Anything (anything)_   
_Keep believin' in the power_

_Love can build a bridge_   
_Between your heart and mine_   
_Love can build a bridge_   
_Don't you think it's time?_   
_Don't you think it's time?_

_Yeah, yes I do_   
_Ooh, love can build a bridge_   
_Whoa, love and only love_   
_Between your heart and mine_   
_Between your heart and mine_   
_Love can build a bridge_   
_Love and only love_

  
_Don't you think it's time?_   
_Ooh, don't you think it's time?_

_Don't you think it's time?_

_Love and only love_

_Love and only love_

As the song slow down, Alison and I shared the look with each other. Slowly we leaned in and shared a kiss, it was so magical and beautiful. Eventually we stopped (mainly for air), we just looked at each other; _"Alison, I love you. I have done, since we first met - well people call it 'Opposite_ _Attracts', but I can't deny my feelings for you."_ I said as she smiled at me, _"Hey, it's ok. I love you too and to be honest I did think that you were so hot!"_ _"You did?" "Yes."_ Alison said, before we collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Then we went into the living room and had a laugh, I straightened her hair and we had pizza and wedges. We then headed to bed, and I let Alison spoon me, as we settled down for the night.


	9. Trying Out For Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle tries her hand at sports, and is soon spotted for two major games.

I was slowly woken out of my dream - by so delicate kisses on my shoulder, as I stirred and woke up, I saw Alison kissing my shoulder and smiling at me.

Turning onto my back, I put my hand on her face and she leaned down to kiss my lips. ***Alison and I decided to wait - until we were both sixteen, before we had sex together*** We stopped for air and just smiled at her as I tucked her hair behind her ear;

_"I think babe, that you should try out for sports."_

_"Why babe?"_

_"Because I think, that you will be good at them babe."_

I looked at her for a moment, then I responded;

_"Yeah I will babe. On one condition babe."_

"Name it baby."

"That you try out for the cheerleader squad babe."

"Deal babe." Alison responded before my baby finger with her baby finger, "Pinky promise baby."

Afterwards, we had a bath and then had breakfast together. That morning, we walked to school and held hands, smiling and laughing as we walked into McDonald's and bought two hot chocolates, and two cookies.

Upon reaching school, I spoke to the sports coach and he agreed to give me a taster day in all sports. I played in a game of rounders and won my teams some points, then came basketball and I excelled in that too.

At dinner, I saw Alison and she was happy, she tried out for cheerleader and was accepted. We hugged each other and was just happy for the rest of the day, it was a relatively quiet afternoon and then we were summoned to the head teacher's office.

We were both worried about our relationship, then the head teacher told us that I had been offered a scholarship (for two years) at the basketball school - Play Basketball. Alison had been moved up as head of the cheerleaders, as the current cheerleader - Harmony, had been doing drugs and giving the rest of the cheerleaders steroids and some of them had allergic reactions to the steroids.

"Thank you so much, sir." I said as he smiled at me and Alison was happy too. That night we decided to celebrate, but I had a horrible feeling that our happiness was going to be cut short.

At three am, the bell rang and we went home. Alison's parents were waiting for Alison at my parents' house, my parents were home from their holiday (or whatever).

My parents found out about me and Alison, neither of our parents were happy about it, and I was beaten for liking girls instead of liking boys. The following morning, I woke up and got a bath - then I got dressed for school.

"So, I hear that you were offered a scholarship for basketball?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you taking it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Because during the Christmas period, you are going away for a bit. No questions asked, your going young lady."

I didn't dare respond, I just nodded at him.

"Good, now go to school and you are not to speak to Alison at all, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." I said, before leaving the house and going to school. I didn't bother keeping my word to my evil father, it meant nothing to me at all.


	10. Christmas Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a (literally) living nightmare, Danielle spends Christmas with her girlfriend Alison.

After returning home (from living nightmare), my parents were not best pleased. They were told that I was resistant to being cured of my (supposed) possession of being a lesbian.

I took a bath and just relaxed, my parents had disowned me and had walked out of the house - they couldn't stand to be around me. If I had liked boys, none of this would have happened but I couldn't help who I fell in love with.

As I slipped under the water, I saw Alison smiling at me and she was more gorgeous than ever. I came back up and got out of the bath, then the doorbell rang and I wrapped the towel around me - then I sprinted downstairs to answer the door.

I opened the door and saw Alison with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes, I pulled her into my immediately.

_"My parents are gone, we had an argument and I refused to like boys. Danielle, I love you and I only want you baby."_

"I know baby, I love you too and my parents are gone too. They weren't happy with me and you at all, I don't think they will ever come back babe." I responded to her.

"As long as we have each other baby, we will be ok."

"No one is gonna separate us ok baby."

"Yes baby."

After our hug, we went upstairs and Alison watched me dry myself and get dressed into some light blue jeans and a vest top. We laid on my bed and just fell asleep.

The following week was Christmas, and we celebrate first Christmas together as a couple.


	11. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her girlfriend Alison celebrate the New Year.

_"Baby, time to wake up."_ Alison said before nibbling on my ear and I smiled softly.

Giggling, as I stirred; _"That tickles baby."_ I responded as she stopped and kissed my lips.

_"Happy New Year baby."_

_"Happy New Year to you too baby."_

We stayed in bed for the morning, then we had visitors - our friends Aria, Hannah, Spencer and Emily in the afternoon. 

_"Happy New Year."_ They all said at the same time.

 _"Happy New Year to you all too."_ Alison and I said at the same time too.

We all just laughed, as we spent the afternoon and evening together. Playing charades with each other was fabulous, we just enjoyed the time together as friends.

We told Aria, Spencer, Hannah and Emily about our parents and that they have disowned us for being lesbians, however they just hugged us and supported us so much.

At midnight, we cheered and danced our way into the New Year, our own private party was amazing. At four thirty that morning, we all crashed in my bedroom, I held Alison in my arms and just slept.

Aria and Hannah snatched the windows seat, cuddled up together as it was cold - while Spencer and Emily shared my sofa. Peace was a new thing to me, and just having it was enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors (Season 1):
> 
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> John Wolfe - John Barrowman  
> Phil Wolfe - Harvey Keitel  
> Elizabeth Wolfe - Olivia Colman  
> Alison DiLaurentis - Sasha Pieterse


End file.
